Nevermore
by xNot A Little Girl Anymorex
Summary: This is where Raven gets traped in her vivid imagination and finds out how she feels about Robin too,
1. The war of my life

The war of my life Summary: This is where Raven finds out about how she really feels for Robin & also learns a little bit about herself too. This is a RaeXRob. Fiction.  
This story starts in Robin's room where Robin is figuring out something and Raven is just standing there looking at Robin And after maybe five min. Robin turns around and sees Raven standing there in a black nightgown and he says: Raven, Why are you in here?  
Raven: I wanted to talk to you Robin: Go ahead Raven:Sings Mother once spoke of an angel, I used to dream she'd appear now as I sing I can since her, and I know she's here, but here in this room she calls me softly, somewhere inside hiding, somehow I know she's always with me. Be the unseen guineas-  
Robin: talks Raven you must have been dreaming stories like this can't come true, Raven your talking in riddles and it's not like you. Raven: Sings Riddles I speak, and song I sing, only if you knew the reason I hide.After that she walks to her room and sings Angel I hear you, speak I listen, stay by my side, guide me, angel my soul is weak forgive me, enter alas master.

It grows darker in Raven's room and she looks into her mirror and sees herself speaking a song and realizes its her emotions and see listens to the song  
Flattering child, You shall know me, See why in shadow I hide! Look at your face In the mirror - I am there inside! (The figure of Raven becomes discernible behind the mirror)

Raven: Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel... (Raven walks towards the glowing, shimmering glass. Meanwhile, Robin has returned. He hears the voices and is puzzled. He tries the door It is locked) Robin: Who's in there? Raven is that you? Is someone in there?  
Inside the room the mirror opens. Behind it, in an inferno of white light, stands the Raven of Nevermore.  
She reaches forward and takes Raven firmly, but not fiercely, by the wrist. Her touch is cold, and Raven gasps. Raven disappears through the mirror, which closes behind her The door of the room suddenly unlocks and swings open, and Robin enters to find the room empty. Behind the mirror-Raven: thinking of Robin: In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came . . . that voice which calls to me and speaks my name . . . And do I dream again? For now I find that Robin of memories is there - inside my mind . . . Raven is singing this entire time and then she speaks to the masked Raven holding her wrist- Those who have seen your face draw back in fear . . . I am the mask you wear . . "  
Masked Raven: speaks It's me they hear. .  
Both: sing Your/my spirit and your/my voice, in one combined: The masked Raven: In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery. Raven: Thinking of Robin ... were both in whom? . . . Both: talk And in this dungeon, where night is blind, he hides from me and draws back, is he afraid of me or do I find he only loves me inside my mind.  
Back in Raven's room  
Robin: I swear I heard singing and Where's Raven? She might be taking a walk or something-  
B.B: Or something. Dude she's in nevermore Robin: What? Where is this nevermore place?  
B.B: Well when I was going out with Raven a long time ago she would vanish into her mirror and it's her emotions she made me promise never to tell anyone so if she asks you please don't tell her I told you. Dude she'll kill me.  
Robin: Whatever I don't care about your silly promises I just want to find Raven B.B: I told you she is in nevermore Robin: She's hiding in a mirror that's nonsense B.B: Fine dude but when you find her let me know and um dude, hint of advice, if I am right don't make me tell you I told you so. 


	2. Wish you were here again

While traveling down some creepy steps to go to nevermore  
Raven: Flashback  
Robin speaks: No more talk of darkness, Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you - my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry -your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you . . .

Raven: Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime . . .Say you need me with you, now and always . . .promise me that all you say is true -that's all I ask of you . . .

Robin: Let me be your shelter let me be your light. You're safe: No-one will find you... your fears are far behind you . . .

Raven: All I want is freedom, a world with no more night . . .and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me . . .

Robin: Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .Iet me lead you from your solitude . . .Say you need me with you here, beside you . . . anywhere you go, let me go too -

Raven: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .say the word and I will follow you . . .

Both: Share each day with me, each night, each morning Raven: Say you love me . . .  
Robin: You know I do . . .  
Both: Love me -that's all I ask of you . . .

(They kiss)Anywhere you go let me go too . . .Love me -that's all I ask of you . .back in the present  
Raven: How could he hurt me after that promise?  
Masked Raven: Things aren't always as they seem like you. You were pure and happy then now look at you.  
Raven: Well he did this to me Masked Raven: No Raven you...you did this to you.  
Raven: Why are you here anyway?  
Masked Raven: To take you to nevermore Raven: I can go there myself (rolls eyes)  
Masked Raven: Yes well I am taking you somewhere you've never been Raven: Really?

As they enter nevermore Raven stares at the sky that was once blue with golden stars to a now crimson sky with black stars,  
the once pure water fountain now flows with the blood of the dead, the once giant tree's that blossomed lily's and Rainbows now blossoms black roses, and the path that was once a silver cloud is now a path of dirt. Raven sees these changes and thinks: is this me? I...I...starts to cry I can't believe this is me  
Masked Raven: I will leave you here. And before Raven could say a word the masked Raven was gone  
Intelligence: Wearing the same outfit as Raven only white with long white hair Well I see you have come to us. Finally after these dreaded months what are you thinking? Never mind we already know!  
Raven: We whose we?  
Intelligence: All your emotions Happy: was wearing all pink with short pink hair and a cherry blossom in her hair:Like me you shut me out Raven. Why?  
Gloomy:Was wearing all gray with long gray hair and had a pale, sad face. And you use me to much Raven: I...I...I am-  
Hate:In all red and red short hair with red eyes (looks like trigon) Yes and you use me in rage, hate, anger I love it.  
Wondering: Looks like Raven only long hair And I care, but why? Because I am a tool to life, because of your flattery, no I won't and can't have this anymore.  
Raven: I...I...am sorry ok I didn't...think ok.  
All: Look there is a new emotion and she is in the graveyard.  
Raven: Fine I will go talk with her.

Raven walks into the Graveyard and sees nothing. Then sees a mausoleum with hanging moss. In the centre a pyramid of skulls in front of a cross. And then she sees a tombstone with the writing.  
Here lies Raven Roth Hero, Friend, Companion and lover R.I.P. Raven -T.T in little writing  
I loved you Raven -R.B.W.  
Birth date: Unknown- Death date: December 25th, 2005 Midnight Raven looked at her watch and Realized that was in 10minutes  
Raven: I am going to die in 10 minutes? Raven hears Green day's boulevard of broken dreams  
(I walk a lonely road...The only one that I have ever known...Don't know where it goes but its home to me and I walk alone.  
I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of broken dream where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone.  
I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, and I walk a.  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me...my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating sometime I wish someone out there will find me 'Till then I walk alone.)When the song ends. Raven sees herself at Robin's tombstone singing:  
You were once my one companion . . .  
you were all that mattered . . .kneeling down  
You were once a friend and a family -  
then my world was shattered . . .  
Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would be here . . .  
Wishing I could hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I never would . . .  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could . . .  
Passing bells and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you,  
the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . .A light shines on the future Raven  
Too many years fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past just die . . ?  
Wishing you were somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive . . .  
teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength to try . . .  
No more memories,  
no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across the wasted years . . .  
Help me say goodbye.Lays down a red rose 


	3. No more

Raven: That was beautiful Other Raven: Oh I didn't know anyone was here Raven: So which emotion are you?  
Other Raven: I am grief Raven: That's why your song was so sad Grief: Yes that is why Raven: I have a question right here it says here lie's Raven and if that's me and that over there is Robin then we both died?  
Grief: No if you go back home the way you are you will die and if you stay here then Robin will die Raven: So if I go back different-  
Grief: I don't know only love knows that Raven: then take me to her Grief: Ok but I warn you the path to her is not what you think expect, what you least want.

Few seconds past and Raven sees love: Love is like all red and has big fairy wings and like its glowing dim  
Raven: Hello, Um I looking for love Love: Yes, I am here Raven: If I go back different will we both die Love: That all depends on you but you hide me so I wouldn't know Raven: Please tell me if you know anything Love: Look I can't help you only you can Raven: But I can not help my-  
Love: The only way to help yourself is to tell Robin how you really feel about him and not lie or fake any of it.  
Raven: But what if he-  
Love: But nothing if he loves you, you will be saved if not then...well...you know what happens Raven: Only that I die Love: That and.  
Raven: And what Raven is suddenly back in her room:And read a note she wrote to herself: Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, tapping at my chamber door -  
Only this, and nothing more.'

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -  
Nameless here for evermore.

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating 'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -  
This it is, and nothing more,'

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
Sir,' said I, or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you' - here I opened wide the door; -  
Darkness there, and nothing more.

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, Lenore'  
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, Lenore'  
Merely this and nothing more.

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,  
Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
Surely,' said I, surely that is something at my window lattice;  
Let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore -  
Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; -  
'Tis the wind and nothing more!'

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore.  
Not the least obeisance made she; not a minute stopped or stayed she;  
But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door -  
Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door -  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,  
By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,  
Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, art sure no craven.  
Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore -  
Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore'  
Quoth the raven, Nevermore.'

Be that word our sign of parting, bird or friend!' I shrieked up starting -  
Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!  
Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!  
Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit the bust above my door!  
Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door'  
Quoth the raven, Nevermore.'

And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And her eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor Shall be lifted - nevermore! 


	4. Past the point of no return

When Raven finished she went back to nevermore and then said "please, please I want to go back"  
Then Raven hear's:Your Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played till now are at an end . . .  
Past all thought of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream descend . . .  
Past the point of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return . . .  
Raven: speaksYou have brought me to that moment where words run dry,  
to that moment where speech disappears into silence,  
silence . . .  
I have come here,  
hardly knowing the reason why . . .  
A voice in the distance: Your Past the point of no return the final threshold -  
the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point of no return . . .  
Raven: Look I want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go HOME NOW!  
Suddenly Raven is home in her room and she sees Robin walking the halls and he catch's a glimpse of Raven and runs to her and hugs her and then she kisses him and then he asks her to be his girl friend and she says "yes." Suddenly Raven knew that nevermore was right she needed to show Robin how she felt and she told him everything and he understood. After a few hours the teen titans went to celebrate the days and they did.

I dedicate this to my #1 fan and loyal BFFE so here it goes:  
To Jaime Snyder My best friend, My number one fan, and sister.  
I dedicate her ink and paper twin.  
(For most of you that don't know what that means it means Jaime has one personality in real life and in her stories or on Paper she is so much different and I thank her for her different personalities because they both help me in my writing and In my stories. Loyal fan's if you want me to continue this story please send me a review so I know how many people read my stories, if you have any hints, ideas, or just want to find out more e-mail me or write a review please.  
-Ashley Stephens Rock (read) on dudes!  
(Love you all as friends and fans) 


	5. It was all a dream

It was all a dream Month's go by and Raven & Robin are still going out until Raven's emotions go haywire and it gets Robin into serious danger. But before all that, here's how it starts. Raven is in her room thinking of things to say before she goes to Robin and tells him of her vision then out of nowhere Raven is on a stage with a mic. and has a goth/punk look and is singing her feelings not only is she singing she is danceing as well. She is surrounded by flames and sings

Raven: Talks I think i did it again, I made you believe we're more than just friends, Oh baby it might seem like a crush But it doesn't mean that i'm serious. Sings 'Cause to loose all my senses, That is just so typically me, Oh baby, Baby.  
Oops! I did it again, I played with you heart, got lost in the game, Oh baby, Baby. Oops! You think I'm in love. That i'm sent from above I'm not that innocent. You see my problem is this I'm dreaming away Wishing that heroes, they truley exist.  
I cry, watching the days. Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways. But to loose all my senses/ That is just so typically me. Baby, Oh. Oops! I did it again. I played with your heart got lost in the game. Oh baby, baby. Oops! You thought i was inlove. That i'm sent from above I'm not that innocent.Music Oops! I did it again. I played with your heart, got lost in the game. Oh baby, baby. Oops!...You think I'm in love. That I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent. Oops!...I did it again to your heart. Got lost in this game, oh baby. Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent.

Then the next song started playing and Raven thought this is a concert of...of my feelings? Cool. Then out of nowhere Raven was chained up and was in black leather pants and a black tube-top and leather boots.sings  
Baby, I'm so into you. You've got that something, what can I do. Baby, you spin me around, oh. The earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground. Everytime you look at me. My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see. Loving you means so much more More than anything I ever felt before. You drive me crazy. I just can't sleep. I'm so excited, I'm in too deep. Crazy, but it feels alright. Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night Then Raven's Chains came off and she started dancing Tell me, you're so into me. That I'm the only one you will see. Tell me I'm not in the blue, oh. That I'm not wastin My feelins on you. Loving you means so much more. More than anything I ever felt before. You drive me crazy. I just can't sleep. I'm so excited, I'm in too deep. Crazy, but it feels alright. Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night crazy, I just can't sleep. I'm so excited, I'm in too deep. Crazy, but it feels alright. Every day and every night.  
Guitar Solo You drive me crazy. I just can't sleep. I'm so excited, I'm in too deep. Crazy, but it feels alright. Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night.

Raven: Speaks I wanna welcome you to a world, where anything, I mean anything can happen. Then Raven disappers in smoke and comes out with a nude leather outfit and everyone is in a 'fake' Nevermore Raven: speaks I need time (time)  
Love (love) Joy (joy) I need space I need me.sings Say hello to the girl that I am!You're gonna have to see through my perspective. I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am. And I don't wanna be so damn protected. There must be another way. Cause I believe in taking chances. But who am I to say. What a girl is to do. God, I need some answers What am I to do with my life (You will find out don't worry)How Am I supposed to know what's right?(You just got to do it your way) I can't help the way I feel. But my life has been so overprotected Then Raven is in a cage I tell 'em what I like. What I won't. What I don't. But every time I do I stand corrected/ Things that I've known/ I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize. I'm Overprotected. There must be another way/ Cause I believe in taking chances/But who am I to say What a girl is to do God I need some answers. Then the cage unlocks and she dances on stage What am I to do with my life(You will find out don't worry)How Am I supposed to know what's right?(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel. But my life has been so overprotected/ I need time (love). I need space (This is it, this is it). I don't need nobody Tellin me just what I wanna. What I what what I'm gonna. Do about my destiny I Say No, No. Nobody tell me just what what what I wanna do, do. I'm so fed up with people telling me to be/Someone else but me. What am I to do with my life(You will find out don't worry) How Am I supposed to know what's right?(You just got to do it your way)I can't help the way I feel. But my life has been so overprotected. I don't need nobody Tellin me just what I wanna. What I what what I'm gonna. Do about my destiny. I Say No, No/ Ain't nobody tell me just what I wanna do, do. I'm so fed up with people telling me to be. Someone else but me. What am I to do with my life (You will find out don't worry)How Am I supposed to know what's right?(You just got to do it your way)I can't help the way I feel. But my life has been so overprotected.

Then Raven is gone in a flash of light then you hear a voice of a guy like Robin's "Once upon a time, In a quite town on an empty street, There was a beautiful magic...music box. And inside that music box... lived a girl, a girl so innocent.  
So pretty, but so alone. So she'd sit on her bed in her room thinking maybe just maybe one day someone will find me and they will free my from this hell that i live in and that the person who free's me will live with me forever." Then you see a hallway that's black, a door that's white, a girl alone in a room winding a music box, and her eyes so sad. Then you see Raven in her white outfit onstage Ohh my love, I'm sitting here alone up in my room and thinking about the times that we've been through (oh my love) I'm looking at a picture in my hand/ trying my best to understand. I really wanna know what we did wrong with the love that felt so strong if only you were here tonight I know that we could make it right. I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy cuz your the only one within my heart I was born to make you happy always and forever you and me thats the way our life should be I don't know how to live without your love I was born to make you happy.Then Raven wakes up in her bed and thinks(It was just a dream, a dream within a dream  
Raven: Robin Looks at her hand which is covered in blood Omg Looks at her stomach which is too, Robin you killed me, Dies. 


End file.
